An Unexpected Visit
by AesSedia
Summary: Alice Knows she wants to visit underland, but is afraid a certain person won't accept her return. AliceXHatter Rated M for Later.
1. Chapter 1

_"You could stay you know..."_

_A flash of emerald green eyes... and then I was falling, deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole that would take me to him..._

I woke as I did most mornings, by falling out of bed. The sensation of falling always landed me on the floor... and I started to wonder if the floor was the better place for me to sleep.

The dream I had was the same as it had always been for the last year, the last few words I heard from ....

I shook my head, and untangled myself from the sheets, If I started day dreaming of my wonderland again, I would never get anything accomplished.

I glanced around and smiled when I noticed a blue blur flutter in from the half opened window.

"Absalom"

My only reminder of Underland, besides the scar on my arm, landed gently on my shoulder.. with his usual smirk already planted on his face.

"Fall down again Alice? Seems that happens quite often with you"

I smirked when I heard the tone of his voice.. he was in one of his teasing moods.

"As always my dear butterfly, I'm beginning to wonder if I should set up a permanent residence on my carpet".

He chuckled quietly to himself and then cleared his throat, "Are these nightmares you suffer from?"

I smiled, a flash of emerald green eyes surfacing in my memory... "Hardly..".

Absalom seemed to notice my sudden mood and fluttered between my tangled curls "He misses you, you know".

I gasped slightly, and twirled around to look at the butterfly in the face.. "Who do you speak of?" I asked him... knowing that was a stupid question.

He picked up on my stupidity and flew into my forehead, "Stupid, foolish girl! You know exactly of who I speak of!".

I walked away from the suddenly angry butterfly and sat back down on my bed, "I know absalom.. but I wouldn't know what to say to him... I left without even hugging him goodbye... he must hate me".

I heard a "Pshh" come from his side of the room, but my underland friend remained quiet.

I continued on, not caring if absalom was listening or not, "He told me I wouldn't remember him, so why would he remember me?"

"Is this why you have avoided underland for so long?"

Absalom was suddenly fluttering throughout my curls once again, his wings tickling my skin ever so lightly.

I lookeed down at the ground, and pretended to be interested in the carpet... "I-I'm not exactly sure".

"I would make a visit to underland soon if I were you"...

I looked up to see him perched on the windowsill, "why would you say that?"

He flapped his wings as he was ready to depart, "it's a dark place dear alice, and a certain dark heart.. maybe you could bring the sun once again".

And with that my blue friend disapeered.

I sat wondering for hours what he meant... Had underland changed? Was the red queen back in power? What of Mirana, tweedledee and dum, the march hare... _the hatter..._

"Even if I could go to Underland now, how could I get there? I am no where near the rabbit hole at the ascot's home!"

With that I laid back down in my bed, hoping that my wonderland would soon follow in my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of cracking wood woke me from my deep slumber.

I shot out of bed quickly, to discover I just kept falling, I closed my eyes during my panic, and tried to pinch myself awake.

I tried to grab hold of the walls that were sailing past me, I had enough of a mind left to realize these walls were not similar to the ones in the rabbit hole.

Suddenly, Without any brace, I slammed down into a luscious green field, the impact which should have left me in a great deal of pain, had left me without a scratch.

I lifted my nose from the damp earth and noticed a speck of blue flying toward me.

"Wishing works wonders doesn't it?"

The familiar sound of absalom's voice eased my panic, I knew I was safe.

I stood and rubbed my face gently, "I was quite hoping that wishing wouldn't hurt so much".

After I got my footing back I looked around, I had to be in wonderland, but nothing seemed familiar.

It was almost as if absalom had read my thoughts, "You've never been here before".

I moved gently though the tall planes of grass, and looked at my colorful friend with more detail, "So where exactly am I?".

He smiled, "Exactly where you happened to land".

His response almost didn't surprise me, "I realize that absalom... but first of all, HOW did I get here".

"You said you knew of no way to get to underland, so underland came to you".

"By tearing a hole in my apartment's floor?" I replied, the madness of the issue surfacing slightly in my words.

The butterfly smirked, his expression one of stupidity...

I raised a hand before he could send out another sarcastic remark " Nevermind, I'll just assume my apartment splitting in half never happened".

Absalom cleared his throat and began to drift off in the opposite direction, "I would advise you to follow me".

I rushed in his direction, and continued to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It really was amusing the way absalom fluttered about... following him was almost like watching my own ballet

I chuckled to myself, knowing the madness had set in after following him for what seemed like hours.

My blue friend suddenly came to a halt and flew back to land on my shoulder.

"Why--?"

I felt my breath leave my body as an object knocked me over and began licking my face, "Bayard!"

I laughed as my old friend licked my face tenderly, "Lady Alice!, Mirana said you would be here today, and look you really are!"

I smiled as he lifted his paws back down and rolled over, anticipating a belly rub.

"Who all knows I'm coming?"

Bayard's eyes half closed as I began to rub his stomach, "Everyone, Mirana knew this day would come".

"Why is that?" Thoughts ran through my mind, if everyone knew I was back... does that mean he knows as well?

Bayard sat up and licked my hand in appreciation, I looked between him and absalom, wanting to know the answer.

Finally my winged friend spoke first, his head nodding toward the sky, "His eyes have lately begun to match the atmosphere of the sky".

My heart began to flutter in my chest... "what do you mean?"

"His eyes have changed, and so has the sky".


	3. Chapter 3

_His eyes?_

I glanced at the two faces surrounding me, Bayard hadn't noticed my surprised expression, but absalom had.

"_Hahahah.. the ever changing eyes, sweet alice makes the pain go away.. and the sky.. what a surprise!_".

I turned around at the sing song voice and was greeted by a pair of smiling teeth.

"Chess..."

I was happy to see my transparent friend, but at the moment I needed answers.

I turned back toward absalom, "Can you tell me what's going on?.. was it by chance that underland came to me, or something else".

I frowned, and looked around at my friends "I just need some answers."

Absalom floated and landed on my shoulder, "Listen child, Underland was the same for quite some time after you left... but..." he cleared his throat.

"A certain person..."

"He means the Hatter!" Chess interjected from my opposing shoulder.

I saw absalom glare at the cat, but he continued, "The hatter was always different... he's very protective of you alice.. and well you saw him at your last arrival... he was full of life! Not just sitting around his tea table.."

"Although he does have marvelous tea" chess said off to my left.

Absalom continued, "Anyway, the hatters emotions can be noticed on his sleeve, or rather his eyes.. and although he never said anything out loud, he's always missed you".

"So how does that have anything to do with the sky?" I glanced upwards, the sky seemed different than a sky you would see above ground, but then again it was Underland..

"We don't know who, or how it's been happening, but someone is using his emotions to play with the weather".

"That makes no sen--".

"It makes plenty of sense alice! But what we don't understand is lately, the weather has been getting worse, and the day has been as night but the hatter's emotions have been fine...we worry it's the work of Stayne or even the queen of hearts".

"I thought she had been banished?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Absalom nodded, "She was... but she HATED the way the hatter was protective of you, and Stayne.... well was not of her... she was emotional, and that's the only tie we can bring into it".

"These are all theories of course" Chess said with a smile.

I nodded, "So the Hatter misses me, and someone is trying to hurt him by playing with the weather, which tie into his emotions?" It was all very confusing, but I could see how it made sense.

Both Bayard and absalom nodded, Chess simply twirled around, his permanent smile floating between the planes of grass.

"He's not the same man anymore Alice, I wish you would go and speak with him". Absalom said.

I nodded, of course I would.... I just hoped he wasn't bitter toward me... and also, I hoped he wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see him...

I tried to make sense of the situation in my head as I followed absalom, Bayard, and chess, they told me they were taking me to the Hatter's residence.

After what seemed like hours, although I'm sure it was only minutes, we arrived at a house that I knew instinctively was Tarrant's...

"It's shaped like a hat?"

Chess laughed, "Well of course!" he landed gently on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Uh-Oh... looks as though we have trouble".

I glanced up just in time to avoid a tea pot...

"Your VERY late!" a scream from the bushes yelled at me.

"She's wayy to late!' I instantly recognized the voice of Mallymkum, her aggravated tone made it apparent she wasn't thrilled to see me.

She made her way out of the bushes, followed by an apparent nervous March Hare.

"You left without warning, _ALICE.._" the emphasis she put on my name, almost spilled out her anger toward me... I could understand why, she was incredibly protective of the Hatter, and didn't like when his attention was focused on me.

"Mallymkum, it's always a pleasure".

She "Hmphed" at me, and walked over to bayard.

The march hare scurried over to me just in time to hug my leg, and then threw a scone at my arm... "So, so so so late silly alice!" He ran off in the opposite direction, to what I could only assume was to invite more people to his tea party.

Absalom landed once again on my shoulder and nodded toward the door.

I admired the fine wood work, not only was the house shaped like a hat, but so was the door!

The detail was exquisite... everything from the 10/6 to the color of the fabric was etched carefully into the wood.

I smiled to myself, this would be the place to find Tarrant Hightopp.

"I would just go in if I were you, no one ever knocks around here".

I swallowed a lump of fear, and made my way toward the door, I knocked lightly, while turning the handle, hoping that the hatter wouldn't find my actions rude.

The inside of his home was incredibly dark, I hugged the wall, looking for a light switch when I suddenly ran into something that was both soft and hard at the same time.

I felt a pair of strong hands wrap their arms around my waist, and looked up to see a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Alice?"


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a minute to register what was happening, Tarrants breath was hot against my neck as he spoke my name, his warm hands grasped tightly on my waist as he steadied my balance.

"Tarrant..." It came out in what seemed a breathless whisper, the over whelming feeling I had for him left my body shaking underneath his touch.

His eyes instantly turned to a light green, "Dear Alice".

I was crushed gently against his chest, his arms enveloping me in a soft, yet possessive hug.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso, hot tears rolled down my cheeks and into the soft fabric of Tarrant's waist coat.

He pulled back gently, and stared deeply into my eyes, "I've missed you".

He twirled a locket of my curls between his fingers waiting for a reply from me.

"I've missed you so... Tarrant, so much".

His smile warmed my heart, "I wasn't able to hug you goodbye last time, so I hope you didn't object to me taking the liberty this time".

I laughed, and wiped a few tears from my face, "You can hug me anytime you want".

"I hate to interrupt this sweet gathering, but it's starting to rain... mind if we barge in?"

Chess floated in and sat in what seemed to be a rather large arm chair.

Tarrant separated himself from me, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Yes, yes come in".

He leaned around me, and flicked on a light switch, which, perfectly enough was shaped like a tea cup.

Bayard entered and shook his wet fur, and a sound of protest came from a tea cup collection near the doorway.

Tarrant nodded his head toward the group, "Don't mind them they don't always like company".

He walked over to a long rectangular table and shook the table cloth, instantly tea pots, cups, and plates began making their way over to the table.

He smiled at my gaping mouth, "It's Underland Alice".

We sat for hours, the Hatter, Chess, Absalom, Bayard and even Mallymkum, laughing, telling old stories and teasing each other.

I never mentioned the hatter's emotions, or for the fact that I knew anything had changed since I had been gone.

I wasn't sure how Tarrant would react to my knowledge of his situation, and I didn't want to embarrass him.

Now was not the time to mention a darker time, tonight was for happiness.

Tarrant and I locked eye contact several times through out the tea party, Absalom would often flutter over to my ear and tell me to watch his eyes.

I knew Tarrant cared, but I wasn't sure to what extent.

It was several more hours before everyone began to make their way out, Mallymkum scurried to lay under the arm chair, while Bayard made his way home to see his wife, and now older children.

Chess merely floated out, and when absalom decided to depart, I stood.. not sure where I was staying.

The butterfly glanced in my direction, than back at Tarrant, "Tarrant my old friend, you wouldn't mind entertaining alice for a while would you?"

Tarrant smiled, 'Of course not'.

"The weather is supposed to be awful for the next few days, and I don't foresee alice sleeping outdoors with me".

With that Absalom flew out the door, leaving me completely alone with Tarrant.

I turned toward him, but he was already making his way toward me.

"Alice, I'm so glad you've returned, I always knew you would".

I raised a hand, and stroked his cheek lightly, "Of course, I've always wanted to return".

He frowned, his eyes turning a light shade of blue, "Than why did you leave the first time?"

I dropped my hand, "I thought I had things to accomplish, thought I needed to go home, I didn't realize then that my home was here.."

_With you... _I silently thought to myself.

He smiled, "Sometimes we have to see things for ourself alice".

He squeezed my shoulder lightly, "let me show you where you'll be sleeping".

He led me down the hall way and pointed at one door indicating the bathroom, and another which indicated the bedroom.

"Oh Tarrant, I don't want to push you out of your bedroom".

"Tsk tsk.. it's not a bother".

I frowned, "We can share the bed Tarrant".

His eyes turned a light shade of green again, but he instantly shook his head, "Go lay down alice".

I headed toward the bedroom feeling defeated, If he didn't even want to share a bed with me, then how could he possibly still care?

I undressed, and put on a pair of oversized pajamas that Tarrant had handed to me earlier.

I laid down in the bed, and smiled when I realized it smelled like him.

I guess the bed sheets would have to do, until maybe one day he would be comfortable sleeping with me.

I had been asleep for several hours when I felt a hand touch my cheek, at first it freightened me... but I looked up in my half sleep daze to see his piercing green eyes, staring down at me.

"I couldn't stay away"... It was more of a whisper than anything, and I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly, or if sleep was still clouding my thoughts.

I reached out toward him, and he backed away.

I slumped back down in the bed, to realize he was backing away to unbutton his waist coast, and take off his shoes.

He slid under the cotton comforter with me, wearing only a white shirt, and a pair of soft pants.

I was afraid to touch him, when he reached under the covers and pulled me over to him gently.

I snuggled deep into his shoulder, and was greeted by his intoxicating odor.

He seemed hesitant to wrap his arms around me, but for the time being, I was perfectly content just laying with him.

I fell asleep curled up in the hatter's arms, knowing nothing in the world could ruin such a perfect moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the review! For some reason, fan fiction doesn't recognize when I put breaks in the story... Anyway, I appreciate the kind words, and I will continue updating!!!! :)**

**-AesSedia.**

Hatter's POV

I woke to the soft sound of breathing, I opened my eyes and looked down to see blonde curls sprawled across my chest, and a thin arm wrapped around my stomach.

I giggled nervously, and then shushed myself, not wanting to wake my sleeping beauty.

I wasn't quite sure what to think about Alice, I knew she cared, but was hesitant to ask to what extent. I sighed, this would suffice for now... I was just glad she was finally _home._

She stirred lightly, and I felt another giggle bubble up through my throat, as I nervously watched her wake up.

She stretched her arms slightly, and looked up toward me, I gave her a reassuring smile, and ran a hand down to twirl one of her golden locks.

"Did you sleep well?"

She slumped down onto my chest once more, tracing idle planes across my stomach, "I don't think I have slept this well ever.."

She sniffed my shirt, 'What is that wonderful aroma?" she asked, looking back up again at me.

I chuckled nervously once again, I always felt like giggling insanely around her..., "It's tea alice, all the flavors, everything pretty much gathers into this aroma".

I lifted her arm, and watched a flicker of disappointment run through her beautiful features, "I'm not going far... stay here".

I slid the rest of the way out of bed, and made my way down the stairs.

ALICE POV...

I watched his orange hair retreat down the stairs, and wondered what he could be up to.

I sat up in his small bed and stretched the rest of my body, I really hadn't felt this good in what seemed like ages.

I wasn't sure if it was just sleeping in the same bed as the hatter, or just the mere idea of being in Underland, but I felt amazing.

I heard a rattle of cups, and looked up to see the hatter holding a tray with assorted tea cups, scones and danishes.

"How delightful!"

His smile brightened with my apparent happiness, and he sat down on the bed, placing the bed tray between us.

"This time I can assure you are not late for tea".. his voice was deep, something I usually never heard from Tarrant.

I was surprised by how much his darker side intrigued me.

I sipped lightly on the tea he had handed me, "This is marvelous tea Tarrant".

His eyes instantly brightened, "Thank you alice".

I sat for moments, idly sipping my tea, I wasn't sure exactly what to say or do, I brightened when I thought of seeing more of my underland friends.

"I know the weather is dark, but could be take a stroll today?"

He jumped from the bed and clapped his hands! "Of course, that's a marvelous, wonderful, outstanding" he stopped talking, and looked at me with a blush on his face, "It's a great idea alice."

I laughed out loud, I knew how tarrant would get caught in his rambles.

He scurried out of the room, and was back with what looked like a piece of fabric.

"Do you like this color alice?" He asked me.

I looked at the piece of fabric in his hands, it was a lovely piece of red fabric, that seemed silk in nature.

"I love it Tarrant, its beautiful".

He smiled, "Freshen up, I'll be with you shortly".

He scurried out of the room once more, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I headed next door to the small bathroom, looking into the mirror, I could see the bags that usually occupied my eyes had left. I splashed my face with water, and prepared to freshen myself up.

After I was clean, I walked back out in the pajamas I had come in, it was really the only piece of clothing I had.

I made my way back into the small bedroom Tarrant and I shared, and sat back down. My red-haired hatter had disappered for the time being.

It didn't take long for me Tarrant to make his way back into the bedroom, this time he held out a dress made of the same red fabric.

"Oh tarrant! It's lovely!"

He smiled, "Well alice, it's better than you walking around throughout underland naked!"

He instantly realized what he said and giggled neverously again, "I mean not that being naked is bad, it's---it's great, clothed alice, naked alice.. it's all very!"

I cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth, I laughed slightly, "Tarrant, it's okay".

He half smiled, his eyes varying from yellow to green in a rapid fashion, "I'm glad you like the dress alice".

He bowed lightly, and made his way out the door, the blush still fierce on his cheeks.

I gathered the dress in my arms and studied the fine handiwork of the hatter, there really was no one as good as him.

After I dressed, I made my way down the stairs, to be greeted by tarrant who was wearing a brillant blue suit, and his typical hat.

I heard him take a quick intake of air after he saw his work of art grace my frame.

"You look lovely" he mumbled, his scottish accent making it's way out once more.

I shivered slightly underneath his gaze, "It's all thanks to you!" I told him.

He glanced out the window, and then back at me, " I don't know how long the weather is supposed to hold.. but I know of a place I want to take you".

My face lit up at the prospect of him taking me somewhere special.

"Let's go then" I said with a smile.

* * *

The hatter and I walked for several miles, all the while chatting about my life above ground, what he had done in my absence, the new hats he had made, and now about my return.

"i knew you would be back"

I stiffened, I hadn't mentioned his depression yet, and I wasn't sure if he was aware I knew anything of it.

"How is that?"

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "I could feel it".

That was all he spoke of the matter, but it made my heart do somersaults..

We finally stopped at the entrance to what looked like a maze, he motioned toward it with his head and told me he had been coming to this spot since he was a child.

"This maze is absolutley maddening" he said quietly.

I admired the entrance to the maze, when I felt his warm, calloused hand close around mine.

"i don't want to loose you in here, this maze does like to mess with your head".

I closed my hand around the rest of his, and let him lead me into the maze.

He was right! The maze was complicated, turns and twists appeared out of nowhere, and dead ends were more common then completed paths.

Tarrant however knew exactly where he was going, and led me through to the center of the maze.

In the center was a small stone garden, a bench, and several trees.

He let loose of my hand and admired the area, "I've always been at home here, it's safe, familiar, not crowded".

I went to sit on the bench, "It's very beautiful here, Tarrant".

He sat down with me, "The only beauty I see dear alice is you..".

His hand stroked my cheek lightly, "I repeat myself, but I did miss you".

"I hope you realize I didn't leave to get away from you".

He smiled, and looked down, "No, I see now that you still remember me".

"i never forgot you, although I'm sure I was easy to forget as well.

"Alice! Why would you say such a thing?"

I frowned, "I should have never left, I hurt you".

He glanced toward the sky, "I guess you heard about that".

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I don't mind, it's touching really... I never knew someone could care that much".

His eyes flickered a between shade of green, before he could say a word of clap of thunder rattled the bench.

"oh! I didn't even notice it getting darker" I motioned toward the sky, dark rain clouds had begun to form.

He sat up quickly, took his top hat off his head, and place it on mine, "I don't want you getting we-"

Before he could finish his sentence a wall of rain fell down on us.

I screeched as the cold rain assualted my skin, Tarrant stared at me, and watched as his hat filled with water and slid off my head.

"Not much help that did". He motioned toward his fallen hat.

I laughed, "Oh tarrant, we're getting soaked!"

He grabbed my hand and took off with me toward the entrance, we both laughed and dodged puddles, until my hand slipped from his grasp, and I fell backwards.

"Tarrant!"

He immediately turned around and rushed in my direction.

"Alice!"

I was dripping with mud when he helped me up, I laughed realizing what a mess I must look.

"Oh alice, you've gotten your dress wet" he smiled in a amused tone, hoping to make me feel better about being covered in mud from the waist down.

I slumped against the wall of bushes and laughed some more. "At this point I don't think we could get anymore wet than we are now".

I shivered slightly when the wind picked up, and Tarrant came and stood in front of me, "I would offer you my coat, but I don't know how much help that would be now".

He emphazied his point by squeezing water out his pocket.

He leaned in closer, placing his two hands on either side of my head, I locked eyes with him, feeling like I could fly.

He leaned down and whispered something into my ear, it was a language I had never heard, but the sensation of his warm breath on my ear drove me wild.

"Tarrant I--"

_I now understood why the sky had changed, I was in love with Tarrant Hightopp._


	6. Chapter 6

Admitting I was in love with someone wasn't an easy feat, The only man I had ever been close to was my father, and after he died, I didn't think I would ever be able to fill that whole of mystery and intrigue in my heart again.

Tarrant had every quality I had ever wanted, Sure above ground he would probably be taken to an insane asylum, and he did have a very bad temper... but it didn't matter.

The reason I had been so lonely, so isolated above ground was because I was never myself, I was always a fake idea of what my mother wanted me to be, always asked to do what I didn't want to do, be who I didn't want to be.

In Underland it was different, I could be alice, and just alice.

I looked reluctantly into Tarrant's eyes, I knew he cared, but I wasn't sure he felt the same about me, It could be that he only wanted to be my friend. Friends shared beds, friends held hands... but were friends (meaning myself) supposed to be fascinated with the fact that he was holding me close against a wet hedge?

His eyes darted between yellow and green, it seemed as though he wasn't sure what to do or think.

Suddenly, after lingering for a moment, he backed away, and extended his hand.

"I need to get you out of this rain, it'll give you a dreadful cold".

I took his hand, and he led me off once more toward the direction of his home.

Walking seemed harder than I thought, and running was out of the question in the material I was wearing. I slipped a few times in his grasp and he suddenly stopped.

He looked at my with yellow fierce eyes, and proceeded to gently lift me off the ground, he gathered me in his arms, and said in a low scottish growl, "Slipping won't work for me".

I could tell he wasn't mad, but at the same time, it was a look I had never seen.

I didn't protest, and settled into his embrace, surprised by how firm his grasp was around me.

"Aren't I heavy?"

He looked down into my eyes and smiled, "You really are mad alice".

I knew his house wasn't far, I could see the outline of the brim of his roof from our distance. I felt bad about having him carry me, but at the same time I almost didn't mind.

It was nice to be cared after, I stopped and re-tracked my thoughts, It was nice to actually be genuinely cared for.

Hamish had promised me anything and everything I could ever want, but that wasn't good enough for me. His snide comments, and lack of anything interesting would have driven me mad... even more mad than I was now.

We approached the doorway of his home, and he placed me down gently, it was then I realized, after placing enough pressure on my leg, that I was bleeding.

"Oh dash it all..." I lifted my dress slightly to see blood running swiftly down my leg.

Tarrant looked down, and let out a squeak when he saw blood.

He sat down on his hunches and moved my hand away from the material, "May I?"

I nodded an approval, and watched as he gently moved the fabric from my leg, and noticed a piece of twig jammed into my calf.

"Don't you remember hitting this?... I would have been more careful".

His eyes flashed another shade of golden yellow as I shook my head, He picked me up gently once more, causing a gasp to retreat from my lips.

Swiftly he carried me over to his plush arm chair, and sat me down. He then proceeded to bring over another small chair to prop my leg up on.

"Keep your leg elevated, I'll be right back".

He vanished into the kitchen while I examined my leg. The twig had broken a good deal of skin, and worse was still hanging from the wound.

"Ugh.." I moaned out loudly, It was so like me to fall and hurt myself.

He returned moments later with a bowl of warm water, a pair of tweezers and some bandages.

He pulled up a smaller stool and sat directly in front of my leg, "I figured you wouldn't mind if I took the liberty".

I smiled, and moved more of the dresses material out of his way.

He first wiped away the blood surround my leg, and then extracted a vile from his pocket.

"What's---"

He shh'ed me, and proceeded to un-screw the botle, and poor a light blue substance onto my leg.

It burned slightly, causing me to cringe, but I noticed the twig was starting to dissolve.

After a few moments,, the twig looked nothing more than a piece of bark, and that's where Tarrant gently plucked it out.

Blood instantly began to poor out of the wound, and I watched as his quick hands cleaned and bonded my wound.

It was such a fascination to watch his hands in motion, they were so quick, precise, and he never doubted any of his movements.

He wrapped my leg in a white bandage, and then proceeded to poor a tiny drop of the blue liquid onto it.

"The liquid will dissolve the bandage as the wound heals, when it's completely gone, there will be no mark".

"Splendid, Tarrant, thank you".

He nodded his head toward my wound, "You'll need to stay off it for a few days, that twig was very deep".

He picked the bottle up once more, "If it's deep enough to use this, then it's deep enough to stay off of.".

"I'l not hear of it, Alice Kingsley does not stay off her feet".

I heard his scottish growl once again, "But Tarrant Hightopp demands it of her".

I shivered at his tone, it wasn't a statement, it was a command.

He smiled at me as he started to clean up the mess he had made, I frowned at him knowing he had won this battle... but I wasn't staying off my feet for long.

* * *

I sat in the plump red arm chair for a while, but boredom soon kicked in. Tarrant had left me earlier promising to return with something to eat, he had mumbled about how he never had company, and could satisfy himself with only tea.

I began to drift off when I felt a slight weight on my unhurt leg, I looked up to see Mallymkum looking intently up at me.

"Hello Mallymkum" I greeted her with a warm smile, hoping she would return the same.

She didn't greet me back, but I could tell there was something on her mind.

"I just wanted to say sorry".

I squinted my eyes in confusion, "For what?"

"Hatter hasn't been this jovial in a while... I'm glad to see he's like this again... and I'm sorry for giving you a hard time before".

With that she scurried off my leg, and out the open door. At the same time Tarrant walked in with a brown paper bag, he looked down at the ground as he entered and watched his mousey friend scurry over into the bushes.

"it's about time she liked you" his voice sounded cheery, and his eyes reflected it well.

He looked down at his bag, and then back at me, "I hope you like soup!".

* * *

Tarrant turned out to be a better cook than I expected, for a man who lived a solitaire life, I was glad to see he at least knew how to care for himself.

After dinner, we sipped on some tea, and exchanged more stories, he ranted and raved about how sorry he was for letting me out of his grasp earlier in the day, and I had to reassure him several times, that I was perfectly fine.

After a while, a case of the yawns hit me, and Tarrant took it as a sign that I needed sleep.

"The medicine on your leg, will make you tired".

I nodded through another yawn, and proceeded to lift myself out of his plush arm chair.

"Alice, alice!... please".

A look of disapproval crossed his handsome features and I let out a sigh of defeat, "Alright Tarrant, alright".

He came over to me, and once again lifted me up slowly, "You know, a girl could get used to this kind of treatment".

He began walking up the stairs when he looked down at me, his voice a low and seductive tone, "Oh, I very much hope so".

He laid me gently in the bed, and proceeded to make his way out. I grabbed at his waist coat, silently asking for him to join me.

He nodded, and once again undressed until he was wearing only a white cotton shirt, and his colorful pants.

He slid into bed with me, and instantly I curled against his chest. I felt his arm wrap around me, but sleep wasn't coming.

I turned on my elbow and looked down at him, he turned his head slightly and was met by my unsure facial features.

I watched his eyes sway three different colors, I could tell turmoil was running amuck inside his mind, and wanted to know what he was thinking.

He suddenly leaned up and placed a kiss on my forehead, I smiled at his sudden affection, but knew deep down I wanted more from him.

"I'm glad you're here alice".

He turned so he was facing me as well, and began idly playing with one of my curls, "Underland wasn't the same without you".

I was about to tell him London was nothing to be impressed with, when he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews make me smile! Thanks for the alerts, and favorites as well! I'm sorry for the delay, was busy cleaning house this weekend, and then was given free tickets to Ringling Brothers! Wooo! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

_...I was about to tell him London was nothing to be impressed with, when he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine..._

He quickly retracted his lips and I was met with the intense stare of his green eyes, they seemed to be searching my face for some response or reaction.

I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, I wanted him to know I was okay. I was safe with him, and I the hole in my heart was finally starting to close.

I leaned in gently and pressed my lips to his, I felt his face relax, and relief flooded into his kiss.

Our lips melded together, he seemed very hesitant at first, but after a few moments he began to move his lips against mine in a rapid, almost pleading way.

A soft groan escaped his lips as he grabbed my frame gently, he pulled me closer until our bodies were fused together. His free hand began to run the length of my body, over the soft material of my pajama pants, and around the loose material of my shirt.

His kiss deepened, and I opened my eyes long enough to see his eyes dart between the hesitant green, to the devious yellow.

He began to trace his tongue lightly against my lips, until I allowed him entrance. Upon feeling his tongue in my mouth, I knew no man could ever make me feel this way.

"Tarrant" His name came out in rushed, frantic breaths.

I grabbed his shirt gently, demanding... needing more. He rose on his shoulder, his lips never leaving mine, he was about to slide on top of my form, when we heard a knock from down below.

He raised his head, his eyes turning a dangerous color, He stood quickly and left the room, a scottish growl of profanity's echoing down the hall way.

I could hear a whispered voice, and sudden footsteps up the stairs, Tarrant's eyes blazed as he locked eyes on the bed.

"It's nothing but a pest dear Alice".

I smiled at his words, "Who is it?"

Absalom fluttered through the doorway, his facial expression one of worry until he saw me.

"We've been busy, haven't we Tarrant?".

Tarrant leaned against the doorway, no amusement in his eyes, "That's none of your business".

I wasn't sure what they were talking about into I looked in the mirror that was adjacent to the bed, swollen red, kissed lips screamed against the paleness of my skin.

I instantly blushed, and looked up to see Tarrant grinning like a banshee into the door frame.

He cleared his throat and looked at Absalom, who had now perched comfortably on the bed post.

"What brings you here at this hour?"

Absalom nodded his head in my direction, "Alice is needed at the White Castle".

I nodded, I knew I would be needed there once the weather cleared up, I glanced out the window to see clouds grace the dark sky.

"The weather isn't any better Absalom".

"I realize that dear Alice, but this is a matter of urgency".

I glanced in Tarrant's direction, "What type of urgency?"

"He's been spotted Alice, and he's coming for you".

**This is the main idea I want my story to turn into, but I'm not entirely pleased how it came out in this chapter.**

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you like the beginning, more adorable smut to come!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"He's been spotted Alice, and he's coming for you"._

Absalom's words rang in my ears, I looked up at my friend, and then back at Tarrant, who for the moment wouldn't catch my gaze.

"Who's coming for me?".

Absalom exchanged a worried look with Tarrant, "The dark knave himself".

"Stayne? Why would he want anything to do with me?"

"After you left, and after they were banished, he went mad... absolutely insane, it's said he killed the red queen".

"Not that she didn't deserve it", Tarrant interjected from across the room.

"But you didn't explain how it has anything to do with me".

"Let me finish girl", Absalom cleared his throat and began once more, "He fancied you, and it became very apparent after months of solitude".

Tarrant looked up, his eyes a dangerous color, "It doesn't matter how much he fancies you Alice, he'll never touch you".

"We have to keep you safe child, once your inside the white castle's walls... he won't be able to harm you, but until then, no matter who's protecting you..." he glanced quickly at Tarrant, who was now pacing the floor, both his fists clenched into tight balls once again.

"You won't be safe, he sent Mirana a note, explaining the horrible things he wanted to do to you... and-"

"ENOUGH!"

Tarrant's angry voice caught me by surprise, I had never been witness to one of his outbursts.

"Alice, I would recommend gathering your few items, you both need to travel at night, and off populated roads".

I nodded, and began gathering my items in a frantic fashion, I turned to see Absalom and Tarrant leaving the room, their voices in a hushed whisper.

* * *

Tarrant Pov

"Tarrant, you need to be reasonable, I know you care for her... but you need to understand the danger she is in".

I glanced over at my friend, who had now perched on my shoulder, I smirked, apparently he was completely oblivious to the fact that I was angry.

"I don't just care for her Absalom..."

"You love her, Tarrant I know... I just, I must have your promise that you will deliver her to the castle safely.

I glanced longingly at the door that Alice was behind, _I would do anything for her..._

I nodded, "You can trust me, she'll never be in harm's way".

"He has scouts, I'm not sure who, but even lingering in your home isn't safe right now... they could be watching".

"She'll be safe with me".

* * *

Alice POV

I followed Tarrant through the dark, wet woods, his hand never leaving my own.

He had told me earlier that we would stop and make camp once the sun rose, but that we do it in his fashion... he didn't want us to be noticed.

He would stop occasionally and check on my wound, muttering something about scouts, and about the scent of my blood.

I shivered slightly, He wouldn't tell me what he had heard about Stayne, but at the same time, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I noticed the first pinkish light of sky in the distance, and stopped. He turned and nodded, knowing we needed to stop for the day.

At this point I was exhausted, and was hoping camp was more than just sleeping on the wet ground.

Tarrant stopped, and lifted his hat, resting snugly inside the folds of the velvet material was a small bottle.

I instantly recognized the substance as what I had drank the second time I was in Underland and needed to get through the doorway.

"You want to shrink us?"

He nodded, "Helps in staying undetected".

He handed me the bottle after taking a quick sip, and told me not to drink much... he didn't want us to be _that _small.

The dizzying sensation I felt when we shrunk suddenly took hold of my body, I grabbed at my clothes, as I tried to keep them from slipping off.

I met Tarrant down at the ground, who also seemed to be struggling with his attire.

I noticed however, that he had left his hat off during his shrinkage, and suddenly realized what our camp was to be.

He walked over to his hat, and pulled two outfits from the brim, "I'd figured we would be shrinking at least once on this trip"

"Clever, very clever" I grabbed my outfit, and darted under the hat to change.

I turned around several moments later at a knock, and looked up to see Tarrant lift the hat, and walk in.

He was pulling the sleeve of his now oversized jacket with him.

He put the sleeve of the jacket against the side of the hat, and motioned for me, as I came closer he reached out for me and gently pulled me down beside him.

"Does this camp satisfy you?" he murmured in my ear.

His warm breath in my ear reared emotions from earlier, the sweet taste of his lips, and the feeling of wanting more.

"Very much so".

He leaned his forehead against mine and took a deep breath, "Alice... how very much I want to continue from earlier, but I can't loose my guard".

"You won't loose your guard, I know it".

He hands began running slowly up and down my arms, "I don't want anything to happen to you Alice..".

"Nothing will, as long as your with me".

His mouth find my own, his hand still making their journey up and down my arms.

His kiss was passion, rough and raw... I moaned slightly against his mouth, and he pushed me down gently into the fabric, his mouth never leaving mine.

He hovered above me, his body slanted at an odd angle, he began running his hands along my frame, stopping to learn every crevice, and fold in my body.

I grabbed at his waist, knowing he was the only one that could fill this throbbing feeling inside of me, it was something I had never experienced, but with Tarrant the feeling reared it's head, demanding to be fulfilled.

He slid his frame gently on top of me, his arms at either side of my head, He began to kiss down my neck, and suckled gently at my collarbone. I ran my hands down his waist coat, grabbing at the folds and bringing him closer than he already was to me.

He fiddled with the material of my dress, and looked at me with curious eyes.

I nodded, silently telling him, I wanted anything and everything he had to offer.

He looked up at my shoulder, and slowly discarded one of my shoulder straps, his mouth kissed the area where the strap had just been, and he made his way back to my mouth, this time his kisses were gentle, full of ....love...

He kissed across the exposed area of my chest until he made his way to my other shoulder strap, he did the same there, and began slowly sliding the material down my body.

I felt the cold air suddenly across my chest, and blushed, I had never been this exposed to anyone.

"Don't shy away from me, Alice... you're perfect".

_Perfect?_ That was a first for me....

He broke my train of thought by gently laying kisses across my breasts.

A moan escaped my mouth, and he glanced up in my direction, he suddenly raised the material of my dress so that I was once again covered.

Confused I looked at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was listening for something. He shook his head and rolled gently off me all the while pulling me closer to him.

"We need sleep Alice, I-If I continue, I'm afraid I won't stop".

A fierce pink blush rose on my cheeks... I didn't want him to stop to begin with.

"Tarrant, I want you to know... I've never felt like this, if you didn't want to stop... than you shouldn't have".

A wicked smile played across his lips, "I don't intend on stopping once we reach the white castle".

With that I snuggled deeper into his chest, once again intoxicated by his smell.

He kissed my head, and wrapped his arms tighter around my frame, "I love you, Alice".


	9. Chapter 9

You're reviews make me happy. It's the fuel for my writing. I'm really pleased with how this is turning out, Alice and Tarrant make the story.. I simply write it.

Thanks again, and sorry for the delayed update.

-AesSedia.

"_I love you Alice.."._

I shifted my position so I could look clearly into his eyes, he seemed anxious and unsure of what my answer would be.

Love... this is what it felt like. I silently thanked myself for never giving in to expectations of others. If I had married Hamish, I would have never found.... "I love you, Tarrant Hightopp".

He took a deep breath, and wrapped his arms around me. We were silent until we both drifted off to sleep, no words needed to be exchange, what we felt for each other didn't have to be vocalized.

* * *

I woke several hours later, smiling at the fact that Tarrant hadn't shifted from his position. I was used to him waking up earlier then me and leaving me in the bed.

I shifted my body to say good morning when I froze, Tarrant's face covered halfway under his giant overcoat... and all I could see were scars gracing his once flawless skin.

I reached my hand tentatively to his skin, when he hand shot up out of no where, and grabbed it harshly.

I screamed when I realized the face was not Tarrant... it was Stayne.

"I'm coming Alice, you're so close...".

I woke to the sound of my own scream... the only vision I could see was his scared face, and the heart... burning a crimson red.

"Alice!"

I room was still spinning when I felt firm hands grab my cheeks, "Focus Alice, I'm right here".

"Tarrant!" I threw myself at his chest, causing him to rock back on his heels slightly.

"What's wrong, love?"

I would have giggled like a school girl for his reference of love in his statement, but at the moment I couldn't see straight... I managed to spit out "Stayne" before Tarrant reacted.

He grabbed me and forced me to rise, pushing a small cake into my hand that read "Eat Me", he explained that my change of clothes would be outside ...he pushed me through the brim of the hat, as he gathered our belongings.

I took a small bite, and felt my clothes shrinking, when I was at my normal height once again, I slipped into my original clothing, waiting as I watched Tarrant grow into his hat.

He adjusted his pants, and slipped on his waist coast that we had used as a bed, "We need to go NOW".

The urgency in his voice frightened me, but I didn't want to ask him about it. He grabbed my hand once more, and told me not to look back, "I'm determined to reach Marmoreal today".

We continued on through the dense and confusing passages of Tugley woods, memories from my last visit flooded through my mind as we passed areas I had been through once before.

Tarrant was silent throughout the remainder of the trip, I was hesitant to say anything to him because of the dangerous color of his eyes. He was angry... not mad, _Angry._

He hand stayed locked on my own, and at any dip or crevice in the path he would either hold me extremely close, or practically carry me.

I wanted to ask him why my dream made such a difference, and why he was so concerned, when he suddenly stopped.

He dropped my hand and walked forward a few paces, when I attempted to stay behind him he held a hand back, silently telling me to stay where I was.

I was about to open my mouth to protest, when a furry tail wrapped gently around my throat, "I wouldn't say much if I were you".

I glanced up to see Chess perched gracefully on my head, "Chess" my whispered voice was harsh and bitter, "What's going on?".

Tarrant spun on his heel, for once he didn't seem upset to see Chess.

Chess floated gently off my head, and twirled gracefully over to Tarrant, "He's manipulative isn't he?"

Tarrant nodded, the edge of his irises flickering between red and yellow.

Tarrant sat down on a rock jutting out from the ground and buried his face in his hands, "I'm worried Chess, this situation is growing further and further out of my hands".

I walked slowly toward the pair, hoping I wouldn't set off the Hatter, if the situation was about me, then I felt I should be involved, even if the Hatter was over protective.

I lay a hand down on Tarrant's shoulder, and looked up at Chess, who had now made himself comfortable in the crook of a tree, "W--".

I was cut off by Tarrant pulling me roughly to the ground, his hand instantly shot up to my mouth.

Chess flew down from the tree, and commanded Tarrant and I to follow him, "Quickly! I know where we can hide her!".

We ran no more than ten feet until I was shoved into what looked like a solid tree, upon further investigation I noticed the tree had a rather large hole in it, but seemed to be camouflaged with some type of cloaking system.

I pulled at Tarrant's arm, asking him to join me inside the tree, I could hear hooves in the distance, "Tarrant! Get in here... please!".

He shook his head and ran a finger down my face, "I can't Alice, they'll find you if I hide here with you... stay here until it's safe, then run... run as fast as you can to marmoreal.. it's within walking distance".

"Than we'll run together, Tarrant don't leave me!".

"Alice I'm not leaving you love, I'm keeping you safe, I promised you I wouldn't let any harm come your way, and I refuse to break it..."

He looked down, "I love you to much".

I leaned out of the tree and kissed him, he kissed me with a fierce passion, and broke apart just as quickly as it had happened, "I love you too".

"I will be there tonight Alice, wait for me in the main corridor".

His eyes caught mine once more, the pain from having to leave me apparent in his facial features.

He ran a hand down my cheek once more, and ran off in the opposite direction. I touched my cheek, hoping that I would be able to feel his touch once more tonight...

I had been still for several moments when I heard the clicking of horses hooves, and a deep intake of breath.

I backed further into the tree and froze as I caught site of Stayne. He was on his steed no more than 20-feet in front of me.

His eyes were scouring, searching for what I presumed was me... the heart on the left side of his face twisted and black.

He turned his head slightly and looked directly at my tree, I gasped slightly when I felt his eyes burning a hole into my hiding spot.

I was confident he couldn't see me, but nerves inched me further back into the tree.

He shook slightly, and turned his horse to go in the opposite direction... the same direction Tarrant had taken off in.

* * *

I sat in the tree for several hours until I was brave enough to step out of my safe haven.

I poked my head out slightly, and after I felt confident enough, bolted in the direction of Marmoreal.. hoping that I would make it.

I reached the border of Tugley woods, and saw the white towers protruding toward the sky.

I could see a group of people running toward me from the giant main corridor, I could make out the white queen, and several other smaller figures.

"Run child".

I felt fur once again on my throat, and glanced up to see Chess hovering slightly above my frame.

He nudged my neck, and I took off once more, into the safety of Marmoreal's grounds.

Mirana was the first to make it to me, her movements still fluid in her rush, "Alice! I'm so glad you made it safely!".

I leaned down to catch my breath, "Y-Yes... I'm here".

Mirana lay a hand on my shoulder, and looked up at Chess, "Were you followed?"

He shook his head, "Not to my knowledge, he's determined though, even interrupted her dreams".

I could hear Mirana gasp, My dreams?

"And he knows my queen, about their.. relationship".

My eyes shot open, "Tarrant! Where's Tarrant? He said he would meet me here, has he arrived?".

Mirana met my gaze, her eyes sad, "He hasn't arrived..." she looked up at Chess, who frowned, "I'm not sure if he will arrive".


	10. Chapter 10

It had been several days since Tarrant and I's departure... I closed my eyes as I sat in the main corridor.. watching the rain fall steadily outside.

_"I'm not sure he will arrive"_

The words echoed in my ears as I buried my face in my hands. My vision had blurred, and the sounds from my friends explaining why Tarrant Hightopp was not present sounded like a muffled drum...

Chess had told me that Tarrant had disappeared in attempt to lead stayne off my path.

It made sense to me now, Stayne was obsessed and furious with me. He wanted to hurt to hurt my friends, and since he knew about my close proximity with Tarrant, naturally he attacked him first... that and Tarrant almost put a sword through him the day I slayed the Jabberwocky.

But now that we were...I wiped a tear from my eye, and glanced once again wall of rain falling down in front of me.

Now that Tarrant and I were... more, Stayne was more determined to cause pain. He wanted to kill me, and let Tarrant destroy himself in his misery.

Chess was worried that Stayne had turned tables, and that perhaps Tarrant was..

"He's not dead Alice".

Chess and I had grown closer over the past few days, his usual cheerful, carefree attitude had turned the blissful cat into a caring and devoted friend.

"We don't know that.."

Footsteps sounded behind me, and without turning I knew it was the White Queen.

"Alice, you need to eat something".

I didn't look up at her, "He told me to wait, and so I am".

"However, I'm sure he didn't want you to destroy yourself" Chess piped in.

I shook my head, and glanced at the sky.. it was getting darker, another day and Tarrant had not returned. I wasn't going to give up, He would come home.

Mirana had sent the Bandersnatch out the first night to hunt for Tarrant, Bander had returned early the next morning wet, and covered in scratches.

I felt a tug at my dress, and turned to see the March Hare hesitantly hand me a cup of tea, I could tell he was trying his best to act properly. I thanked him and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

His ears twitched, and he smiled, warning me before leaving that he would not allow me to be late for tea again.

The steam from the warm liquid swirled in front of my eyes, I closed my eyes and thought of happier days, when the aroma of tea meant a gathering of friends, laughing, and the flickering of his ever changing eyes...

_"Tarrant..." _his name came out in a tear stricken whisper.

Mirana grabbed my shoulders, "Let's take you to bed".

I wanted to fight her decision, scream and cry... but I obliged. I tried to rise, and lost my strength.... blackness filled my vision, and the last thing I remember is my head coming into contact with the cold marble floor.

* * *

It was several hours later before I woke up, I was in a large white room, in a rather large four postered bed. The sheets were naturally white, and crisp.

I inhaled the scent of fresh linen and tried to sit up, sharp pains rain through my head that caused me to groan and lay back down.

I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see one of the castle's many servants enter with a cup of tea.

"Hello? I was wondering if you could tell me how long I've been asleep?"

The woman placed the tray of tea close to my bedside table and looked down at me with gentle eyes, "About ten hours now, the Queen said you were exhausted".

"Ten hours..." I leaned up and ran my fingers tentatively over my bandaged head.

If Tarrant saw my injuries I was sure he would playfully scold me..."Has Mr. Hightopp arrived?"

I guess the maid could see through my anxiety, she bit her lower lip and nodded her head No.

She curtsied and made her way out the door, the soft click of the lock settling into place resounding throughout the room.

Tarrant hadn't returned... It had been more than three days. I turned the unbruised side of my head into the pillow, my tears wetting the delicate fabric.

* * *

It was another several hours before I woke from my tear stricken coma. It was dark outside, I wasn't sure of the time, but I knew it was dark enough to be past a normal bed time.

I sat slowly up in bed, making sure to keep my injured head from moving to much. I glanced at the window, rain was still falling heavily outside.

For once the weather outside didn't reflect Tarrat's emotions... they reflected mine.

I swept my legs off the side of the bed and felt a chill run through my body as my bare feet hit the cold marble floor.

I padded softly across the room and turned the handle of the door so I could pop my head out. The hallway was empty, It seemed that Marmoreal's resident's had settled down for the night.

I slipped through the door and made my way down the hallway,the rain was pounding against the roof, causing the hall to echo the deafening sound. I made my way into the main corridor and stared into the rain... "Tarrant"...

I walked toward the rain, knowing if anyone saw me I would get scolded, but I didn't care. I sat down on the floor, right before the roof gave away to the open sky... the mist from the rain was wetting my hair and night clothes.

I sat and stared at the rain for hours, it wasn't going to stop... just like my emotions would never be stable.

I finally decided to make my way back to my bedroom when I heard a groan.

I stood and walked tentatively into the rain, hoping and praying that it wasn't Stayne.... moving away from the castle as I was, I was sure no one would be able to hear me scream.

I blinked several times when I noticed something moving about a 100 feet in front of me. It was heading toward the castle, and seemed to be moving at a slow pace.

I walked forward for several moments when I saw a figure standing fifty feet away from me.

I froze, until I heard my name said in the most loving of ways, "A-Alice..?"

"Tarrant!"

I ran toward him, and he stumbled toward me... I collided with the warmth of his body and we fell into each others embrace onto the wet ground.

He was extremely weak, and injured... Our lips where everywhere, his hands grabbing the material of my gown and holding me tight. His warm lips reached mine, and dove into a passion I had never experienced.. I could feel the mixture of my tears and the rain running down my face.

He was home, and he was safe.

I was sobbing, harder than I had ever cried in my life, I wasn't sure how I even managed to get the words out.... "You're alive, Oh Tarrant..."

I cried harder into his chest, his calloused hands pulling me closer into his chest. He let out another soft groan and grabbed the material of my shirt harder, "We need to get inside".

His voice was ragged and tired, I helped him up and slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'll call for help when we get in... M-"

"No, no.. that won't be necessary, I'll be fine once I can treat my wounds".

I lead him silently into the castle and down the hallway into my room. Once the door had clicked behind us, I locked it so the maid wouldn't interrupt.

I lit a small lamp, and finally was able to get a good look at Tarrant.

Besides his clothes hanging wet and dirty off of his body, he also had many cuts along his face. He seemed to have a hard time walking on his left leg, and looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh Tarrant, what happened?"

"I'll explain soon".

He sat down on the bed and pulled another small vial from his pocket, He unscrewed the cap and took a small sip. He let out a groan of protest and coughed.

"Vile mixture" he growled.

I assumed it was something that would help cure him, and reminded myself to ask him about what he was drinking later. At the moment I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him.

He stopped and starred at me, the green in his eyes coming back to life. He stood and moved closer to me, pushing a wet strand of hair behind my ears.

He ran a hand down my shoulder until a strap of my gown fell, "You're very wet".

With that he kissed me, gently, "I love you" he whispered into my lips.

I felt the tears sting my eyes once more, I held him closer as he deepened the kiss, knowing I felt the same way.

He gently pushed us apart and looked deeply into my eyes, He seemed to be asking a question, and I nodded.

Before he could kiss me once more my hands found the buttons on his wet shirt. He stared down at my hands and placed his own over mine.

I hesitantly unbuttoned the top button, when his hand stopped mine. He held my hands and helped me unbutton the next one.

His mouth found mine again as I slowly peeled his wet shirt from his body. I noticed an orange trail disappeared below his waist, and felt a hot blush on my cheeks.

His stomach was taunt and lean.. I ran a hand slowly over his mid-section and he let out a soft groan.

"Your turn"

He pulled gently at the fallen strap of my night gown, until it gave way, he pulled the material down lightly until both of my breasts were fully exposed.

He pressed his chest against mine, and I gasped from the skin to skin contact. His body was so warm against mine.

He kissed me once more, his tongue diving deep into the caverns of my mouth... he couldn't get enough, his tongue was searching, pleading with mine.. I was hesitant to be rough with him, because I wasn't sure of the seriousness of his injuries.

He moved his head away from mine and murmured into my ear, "Alice, I didn't know if you were dead or alive, I am injured, yes.. but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before". He stopped and kissed my earlobe, "I want you".

It was all he needed to say, My mouth found his again as he moved us closer to the bed.

He looked down when he felt my hands tugging slightly at his belt. He continued kissing me, while I fiddled with the strap, finally releasing the hold and pulling the belt from around his waist.

It made a loud clang when it dropped on the marble floor.

I grabbed the button of his trousers and looked up to see his eyes changing from green, to yellow to a lighter green.

I was glad my emotions couldn't be read as easily... my hands shook as I grabbed the button and slowly undid it from it's grasp.

He took my hand in his own, "Don't be nervous love..".

He reached for my night gown which was now sitting at my hips, and slowly began to pull the rest of the material down. It pooled in a pile at the bottom of my feet leaving me in only my knickers.

I blushed once more, when he began to run his hands slowly down my stomach, "You're perfect".

I sat down on the bed and inched myself into the pillows, I held out a hand and pulled him down beside me.

He continued his torturous rubbing of my stomach, when he made his way down to my thighs.

His hands traveled dangerously close to my center, causing a few moans to escape from my mouth.

I had never been touched in that area, and now it seemed like the only thing my body wanted was for his rough hands to explore every inch.

"Oh Alice, if you continue to make those sounds I may very well explode".

I giggled slightly, happy at the power I had over his arousal.

He became more daring as he slipped a finger below the waist band of my knickers and rubbed the skin there.

He looked at me as he grabbed both sides of my underwear and pulled them down slowly, he leaned down and kissed me once more when I felt him slide them past my feet.

"it's not fair that you're still half clothed".

He laughed, the sound filling my core with warmth, "I guess it's not very fair now is it?"

He began to pull his trousers off, when I grabbed at them, helping him slip them past his waist, to join my other wet articles of clothing that were now scattered around the room.

The man that Tarrant Hightopp was didn't surprise me as much as it shocked me to see him in such a state.

He gently laid himself down on top of me, causing a sigh to emit from me once more, I didn't think I would ever get used to his warm flash coming into contact with mine.

His hands ran down the length of my body, stopping when he reached the core of my body. His hands traveled through a nestle of blonde curls, and came into contact with my sensitive nub, "Tarrant..."

His name came out in frantic, rushed whispers as he hand began to rub my nub in a circular motion.

I was almost sure I couldn't stand it anymore, when he stopped...A wicked smile played across his features when he looked down at my disappointed face.

"Minx" He growled into my ear, the heat of his breath igniting the fire once more between my legs.

I ran my hands down his strong frame, and stopped when I reached his manhood.. I tentatively placed a hand on him and squealed in delight when he groaned in pleasure.

I became more bold and ran my hand down his shaft, mesmerized at how such steel could be hidden in velvet.

He swooped down once more and kissed me, "Are you quite sure Alice?"

I didn't think I had ever been more sure of anything in my life, I knew we weren't betrothed, but this man wasn't like people from my world... he was Tarrant Hightopp... and he was mad as a hatter.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, knowing I would be expecting pain. I felt him inch closer to me, and finally slipped inside the folds of my womanhood. He stopped when he reached a barrier and rained kisses down my face.

I clenched my body and stood still for several moment, after nothing happened I opened one eye and peeked up at him.

He was looking down at me with a mixture of smolder and love, "I'm scared Alice".

Scared? That wasn't what I had expected... I thought for several moments and realized I was too.

"I am too, Tarrant... but this is our first time as lovers, teach me how to be with you, and I'll teach you".

He grinned and held me close, "Hold on..."

In one quick thrust he slid home... the pain wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. He waited several moments before I adjusted to him, I felt pulled and stretched, but after a few minutes the sensation became one of pleasure... one that needed to be stroked and touched.

He slowly began the natural rhythm, with every thrust I was delving deeper into the Hatter's mind... deeper into what made this man _mine._

The fire inside began to rage, and my moans grew louder. I starred into Tarrant's eyes, he would open and close them, his irises a devious yellow.

"Alice, you feel wonderful"

His words came out in rushed whispers, his hands now traveling rapidly up the length of my body.

"Tarrant.. I-" I wanted to tell him I needed all of him, that I never wanted him outside of me again.

He buried his head into my neck, his thrusts getting deeper, his hands were on either side of my pillow.

I turned my head so that my face was buried into the crook of his neck. I could feel perspiration building up on his neck.

He grabbed gently at my locks, pulling me closer to his body. His hands slipped lower and grabbed my buttocks as he slowly turned me onto my side, my leg propped up at an angle while he thrusted deeper into me.

I knew I was close, and I could tell he was getting there, his eyes gave his emotions away completely...

I felt a urge in me begin to rise, "Tarrant.. Please!"

At that moment stars exploded behind my eyes, In my screams of passion I heard him groan my name.

I could feel his warm seed flow into me, accompanied by his love.

At that moment I knew, this is what I had been missing in my life.. I was complete.

**I hope you guys liked this one!**

**-AesSedia.**


End file.
